


Уходя, гасите всех

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Уходя, гасите всех

Лучшие друзья заканчиваются по-разному, но, как правило, глупо. Как у Ремарка, от рук вшивых молокососов в толпе.  
Поэтому человек не должен ни с кем дружить, пока не уверен, что сможет обеспечить достойное расставание.  
Дождливым январским утром Макисима кормит чужого сома. Немо довольно шевелит усами, следя за тем, как цифра на обогревателе замирает на максимальной отметке. Через два часа ему станет жарко, через сутки он всплывет покрасневшим брюхом вверх, к рыбьим гуриям, ласкающим нежными плавниками его ядовитые шипы.  
Чхве никогда не думает о других, это его единственный недостаток. Он умеет находить людей, исправлять ошибки, проникать без мыла в любую щель. Но его так и не удалось научить заботиться о друзьях.  
Нет ничего страшнее, чем сидеть в темной, обволакивающей пустоте, безнадежно ожидая, пока кто-нибудь придет и включит свет, тогда как читателю наверняка известно, что никто больше не вернется.  
Это был бы крайне дурной конец для такой хорошей книги.


End file.
